1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of catheters, and more specifically to male external catheter assembly for collecting large quantities of urine while remaining inconspicuous and unobstructed, including a catheter condom having a flanged discharge port at its tip, a discharge tube having two ends, one end fitting snugly and sealingly over the flanged discharge port, the other end fitting over a flanged entrance port in the lid of a urine collection bottle, a pair of trousers having a trouser opening below the conventional fly opening through which the condom extends to help prevent the tube from bending and kinking, a condom mask in the form of a fabric sleeve fitting around the protruding end of the condom and attached at one end to the edges of the trouser opening, the second end of the condom mask having an axial slit which can be opened by the user to inspect the condom and tube connection; the condom mask optionally being removable from the trouser opening; the condom mask, tube and bottle preferably being colored to blend in with the trouser or chair material and not be noticeable, the discharge tube preferably being made of kink-resistant vinyl, the assembly including tapered tissue paper plugs to insert into the discharge port to prevent leakage when the discharge tube is disconnected from the condom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been catheters for incontinent or physically restricted male and female users for carrying urine to a receiving bag. The receiving bag is usually a pouch or bottle and is typically attached to the user's leg with leg bag straps. The catheters for male users incorporate a condom having a flanged port at its tip to which a urine discharge tube is attached. The tube extends down inside the trouser leg.
Problems with these prior male catheters include the tendency of the tube to bend sharply relative to the condom, kink inside the trousers and obstruct urine flow, often causing urine back-up and leakage. The condom can also kink. Another problem is that the bag attached to the leg can have only a limited capacity due to trouser leg width, and this capacity is not sufficient for many long duration uses. Another problem is that the weight of a full leg bag can cause the leg bag straps to act like a tourniquet, slowing blood circulation in that part of the leg. A full bag can at the same time cause considerable discomfort, and can sag and become visible below the trouser leg cuff.
Examples of prior catheters fitting this general description and having the identified problems include the TEXAS CATHETER.TM. and UNI-DRAIN.TM. male external catheters. These are illustrated on page 53 of the St. Louis Medical Supply, 1990 Catalog. They also include the BARD.TM. catheters, the HOLLISTER.TM. catheters on page 42, UNITED WEIMER.TM. on page 45, the CONVEEN.TM., COLOPLAST.TM., PHARMASEAL.TM. and MCGAW.TM. catheters on page 43 and the BARDIA.TM., DOW.TM., CURITY.TM., SIERRA.TM. and CONVATEC.TM. catheters on page 48 of the St. Louis Medical Supply 1990 catalog.
To seal the condom discharge opening after the discharge tube is disconnected, prior catheters have relied on plastic or metal clamps to crimp and close the opening flange. Problems with these clamps include that they are bulky, can irritate, and can be hard to manipulate to attach and detach.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a male external catheter assembly which minimizes kinking of the condom and of the urine discharge tube so that obstruction and leakage are minimized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a catheter assembly which positions the condom for natural and comfortable urine discharge while keeping the condom completely hidden, and to provide a damless condom which minimizes kinking.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a catheter assembly which provides substantial urine storage capacity and thus eliminates the worry of overflow and back-up.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a catheter assembly which has these above-recited advantages and yet is comparable in production cost to existing catheters.